digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
O, Brother, Who Art Thou?
Summary Beowulfmon continues to chase after Duskmon, coming to one of his hideouts. When Duskmon tells Koji that his presence causes him pain, Koji asks if that is why he continues to hide in the shadows. Duskmon says that he hides because it is their destiny to fight and for darkness to overpower light. They engage in combat and their human selves are briefly glimpsed, startling each other. Meanwhile, the rest of the group resolves to find Koji, fearing for his safety. Not knowing where to start, Patamon picks a random direction and they all begin to walk. J.P. and OrimotoZoe spirit evolve to search from the air, but they are unable to locate Koji. Patamon, however, begins to fly off saying, "The light-boy's this way!" Realizing that he's talking about Koji, the group begins to follow him. Duskmon and Beowulfmon continue to fight as a shadowy Cherubimon watches. As he watches, however, he notices that the other Digidestined are drawing near. His presence is sensed by Patamon, who becomes frightened and hides in Bokomon's waistband as the group is trapped by Cherubimon. Duskmon finally gets the upperhand on Beowulfmon and knocks him down. As he prepares for a finishing blow, he glimpses Koji as a human and hesitates. Taking advantage of this, Beowulfmon knocks Duskmon back and prepares to attack with Cleansing Light. Before he can, however, Cherubimon interferes and attacks Beowulfmon. Cherubimon knocks Beowulfmon unconscious and takes Duskmon away, claiming that the Warrior of Darkness is his own creation. The others find themselves unharmed but trapped. The Digidestined spirit evolve and attempt to break out, but find their attacks are useless. Patamon, however, begins digging, an idea that quickly catches on with the rest of the group. (Bokomon then expresses his pride as a parent.) To ensure that Duskmon does not escape his control, Cherubimon reminds Duskmon of the day he came to the Digital World. Duskmon remembers how, as Kouichi, he had felt lost and abandoned. The anger and pain he felt drew Cherubimon to him and he was given the Human Spirit of Darkness. Because Kouichi still had his human heart, he was troubled by his memories of Koji. Now, however, Cherubimon gives him his Beast Spirit and what little Kouichi remembers is forgotten as he becomes Velgemon. The battle between the Warriors of Light and Darkness resumes with Kouichi as Velgemon. Beowulfmon attacks, but is easily deflected by Velgemon. Velgemon attempts to use Dark Obliteration on Beowulfmon, but Koji dodges it at the last second. Despite dodging it, however, Koji still takes damage and reverts back to his human form as Velgemon swoops in to finish him off. Ophanimon interferes, however, using Koji's D-Tector to remind Kouichi of his life in the human world and that Koji is his twin brother. Screaming in pain, Velgemon flies away, leaving Koji unharmed. Featured characters Digivolution Digimon Analyzer No digimon were analyzed this episode. Quotes Other Notes Continuity errors Animation errors Dubbing changes Digimon references Real-world references Miscellaneous trivia *The song played during Kouichi's flashback is "Darkness in My Heart" and is sung by Crispin Freeman, Kouichi's voice actor. Category:Digimon Frontier Episodes